Wife for a Month
by Blowing Wind
Summary: Darien Moretti must produced a wife for his business deal. Enter Serena Jansen who is in need of a job. Keeping their hands on each other in public turns out to be surprisingly easy. It's keeping them off in private that's the problem. DarienXSerena.
1. When One Door closes, Another One Opens

.Chapter 1: When one door closes, another one opens.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. This disclaimer applies to every chapter of this story since I'm too lazy and probably forget to write it again next chapter anyway.

* * *

.

.  
.

A man with bright azure eyes roamed the boardroom with lazy gaze as he accessed each person individually. They seemed to be in an uncomfortable position as each employee eyes cast upon their lap; none were brave enough to face him.

He had just came back from an oversea meeting with one of the important client of the company a few days ago, and within those few days, everything seemed to be out of control around the Moretti Corporation. He was very well aware that over the period he was gone, a very important offer was being made and his cousin, Malachite had taken over the deal in his place during his absence. This had leaded him to be in this predicament.

Now, normally he would overlook any mistakes that Malachite made since he rarely made any, but this time, he wished that his idiotic cousin was here instead of half way around the globe in a sudden business trip in Rome. He knew what his cousin was doing, of course, saving his hide from being beat to senseless, but nevertheless, there's nothing he can do now except trying to solve this problem the right way.

"Mr. Moretti, sir. There's a phone call waiting for you." his secretary informed him politely.

Connect through, and Maria, another cup of strong coffee will be very much appreciated." He said.

"Of course, sir." Maria replied before leaving the room. Seconds later, the phone in the boardroom rang. He picked it up with practiced ease and brought the receiver to his ear.

"How are you this fine morning?" came a cheerful voice.

He wanted to slam the phone back into the cradle and punch something when the voice greeted him.

"Malachite, you bastard. How dare you put me in this situation without informing me first? I will beat you into a bloody pulp the next time I see you." He growled into the receiver.

"Don't be like that, Darien. You know the offer was tempting. I would be a fool to give it up."

"I'd rather you're a fool than a complete idiot."

"What's the big deal anyway? All you have to do is go to France for a few weeks to seal the deal, and ignore _Monsieur_ Beaufort lousy daughter. That's all there is to it."

"So you weren't the brainless one who told him that I was married?" Darien growled. The employees took a warning and began to file out from the boardroom when Darien gave them a dismissal with a wave of his hand.

"Ah. About that. Sorry, buddy. Just slipped out. _Monsieur_ Beaufort was complaining how businessmen are just workaholic these days and very rare to see one marry with a family at such age. I was trying to ease his mind and somehow you came to mind with a very young and beautiful woman with long wavy _**natural**_" he exaggerate the natural part, "blond hair and crystal blue eyes as your wife. He was ecstatic and proposed the deal right away." Malachite said simply.

Darien waited for a few seconds to let the words sink in. "You didn't really describe the pseudo woman to him, did you?"

"Actually, I did. So good luck finding her, buddy." Malachite said cheerfully.

"Why you bastar---!"

"Darien?" a feminine voice replaced Malachite. It was Mina, his adorable cousin in-law. "It's a surprise to hear from you."

"Hello Mina." Darien changed into a softer tone.

You're not calling us to go back, are you? We just got here today and I haven't gone sightseeing yet." Mina said in the tone that he'd witnessed so many times already.

"…Actually, it's something much worst than that." Darien said as he rubbed his fingers across his tired eyes.

"Oh. Has that butt-ugly dog finally hit the sack for eternity?" Mina asked hopefully. Fugly was Malachite's dog from when he was a kid and surprisingly the dog was somehow still alive and annoyed the holy Jesus out of Mina since they got married.

"No. Your husband had done something unforgivable. I think I need your permission to kill him with my bare hand the next time I see him."

"Did he set your house on fire or owe you money?" Mina questioned curiously.

"No. Much worst." Darien said. "He said I was married."

Mina was silenced for a moment before a roar of laughter burst form the phone. Darien quickly yanked the phone from his ear from going deaf. _Dio, _why did women have to be so loud?

"_Sono spiacente_. I thought you said you are married." Mina said with a giggled.

"I didn't say anything. You're _marito_ did." Darien said sulkily.

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Because he's an ass." Darien replied simply.

"Well, whatever foe whatever reason he did, I'm sure it's for the good of you." Mina consoled softly. "You will figure it out, Darien. You always do."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Darien said stiffly.

Mina paused for a moments. "Try walking around Elster Street, Darien. It may clear your mind a bit. If you do, stop by Café Crystal and pick me up some chocolate, would you? I'm dying for some." With that he heard a soft click before dial tone reached his ear. It was official. Mina had hung up on him again.

Darien cursed about anything and everything under the sun as he tossed back his jet black hair and sighed loudly. Maybe a walk wouldn't be so bad. He really needed to clear his mind.

* * *

.

.  
.

Serena Jensen heaved a sigh as she tried to suppress her anger from surfacing. Her boss had given her hell for being five minutes late to work, her co worker was as nasty as she was yesterday and the day before and the day Serena got the job, she's got her menstrual cycle, and if this customer does not take his hand off from her behind, she would seriously cut it off with a knife and damn the consequences. The man gave her a crooked grin showing his yellow crooked teeth followed by a wink. Whoever invented the cheerfulness of a waitress as part of the job should be shot and burn at stake.

"Please remove you hand sir, before I report you for sexual harassment." Serena gritted out through her teeth as her fingers fisted into a ready position to strike.

"Don't be like that, suga." He said in a thick accent of what she recognizes as a southern people used. "I just wanna to feel if that booty is the real stuff, that's all darlin'."

"It's as real as the knife in my hand, you jerk." Serena snapped as she instantly grabbed the butter knife from the plate and stuck it in front of her in defense. The man laughed heartily before giving her bump a good smack. Serena's cheeks turned red before her grip on the knife loosened and drop to the floor. The next thing follow was a very loud crack against skin and a very loud curse as the man dropped to the floor, holding both his jaw and his crotch.

"Take that, you jackass." Serena hollered before someone called out her name in a furious tone.

"Jensen. What the hell are you doing?" her boss half run-half jog toward the scene with a furious pace and a red face to match his red shirt.

Serena didn't bother to say anything as the man muttered something about broken bones and lawyers. She rolled her eyes. Men. They're even more dramatic than woman.

"He touched me Paul, and I punched him." Serena answered simply.

"The nerve of you. This gentleman would not touch you in anyway inappropriate. I've been keeping an eye on you since this morning." Paul said angrily.

Serena rolled her eyes in exaggeration. "Well, maybe it's time to visit the optometrist if you didn't see that. Maybe you can serve jerks like this now and see how you like their hands on _your_ ass."

Paul bristled. "This is the last straw for you, Serena. You're fired."

Serena scoffed. "You didn't need to fire me _Paul_, because I quit." She said as she threw down her apron onto the floor and stomped toward the door ignoring the gathering audiences. She felt a satisfaction of standing up to the jerk, Paul. Actually, she'd been thinking of doing that since she had turned him down when he first asked her out and she had refused and he acted nasty toward her since then.

Once out on the open street, she inhaled the morning fresh air and calmed down a bit. Only then did she realize that one, she had just walked out of her only job, two, she had forgotten her purse in the locker room, and three, she was penniless on the street without a purse and a job. Great, could this day get any worst? She fumed as a car drove by and splashed dirty water from the street straight onto her white polo shirt and khaki slacks. She had spoken too soon.

"Here." A voice came from behind her as a white handkerchief appeared right under her nose. Serena whipped around to see a man stood behind her with a somewhat sympathetic look on his face as he held a handkerchief out to her. "You look like you really need it."

Serena stared at him for a few moments before extending her hand and plucked the material out of his tanned fingers. "Thanks." She managed to mutter out before wiping the dirty liquid from her face.

"You had really made a scene in there." He remarked casually enough as he stuffed one hand into his dark trouser pocket.

"He had it coming for a long time." She said as she returned the dirty looking handkerchief to him. He gave her a confuse look and she bit her lips. On second thought, she should clean it first. "I'll return it back to you when I wash it. Just leave me your address and I'll mail it to you."

"It's quite alright. You can keep it." He said, his upper lips twitch to hide a smile. "Would you like to sit down somewhere and talk?"

Serena eyed him carefully. Rapists and murderers are out stalking about anywhere and this man could be one of them. She was not leaving to anywhere with him.

"Here. I think this belong to you." He said as he handed her a white purse.

"How did you get this?" she questioned with a narrow gaze.

"The man at the café yelled out your name to return the uniform and cleaned out your locker. I assumed you didn't hear it since you were already out the door. I offered to take your belongings out of his hands for you." He said smoothly.

Serena mouth formed an 'O' as she checked her bag to see if anything was missing. Nope, everything was in its place. It was nice of him to return her purse, but that only raised more suspicion. Maybe he's rapist, a murderer, and a slave trader trying to get her.

"I'm not a rapist or a murderer or a slave trader, so you don't have to worry." He said with those twitching lips again.

Okay, make that a mind reader possible rapist, murderer, and slave trader.

"Just the café across the street is fine." He said nodding toward the little establishment.

Serena bit her lips as he shouldered her bag. "Just so you know, I have a bit of bad luck with cafés. Is fast food restaurants okay?"

* * *

.

.  
.  
.  
Darien was finally at wit end when he entered the Café Crystal. He'd been walking aimlessly throughout the street of Chicago, keeping a look out for anyone with a natural blonde hair and blue eyes. He hadn't even encountered anyone women with a natural blond hair. None at all.

At first, he was really considering telling Beaufort the truth and gets it over with. He was on the verge of taking out his cell phone and punch in the number before a loud scream and a 'thud' rang out through the café. He caught a glimpse of a man on the floor clutching his body parts while muttering out curses at the young woman in front of him. She looked smug, and she has blond hair.

Darien quickly shoves his phone away into the pocket of his trouser before heading toward the scene. He could hear arguments being thrown between the woman and the manager. He was close before the young woman took off her apron and threw it onto the floor and stalk out. The manager had yelled out something and he had offered to take her belongings. It didn't take long for him to locate her outside of the cafe. Her long blonde hair stood out amongst the crowed and inside his head, he could see the light bulb goes off. Darien may have finally found a solution to his problem.

He risked a glance at the child-woman sitting across from him with something akin to fascination. She was not a day over twenty two or he'd eat his word. Her long blond hair was in a loose curl, flipping occasionally by the mid October wind, her face was pale as was the rest of her skin. Large cerulean blue eyes topped by a slashing brows, cute nose and a full lips. In the time that he spent with her, he had accessed her situation.

She was out of job.

She need a new job.

He may provide her with a job that will pay a lot.

"So, why don't you tell me what you want?" she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"You don't have a job, right?" Darien said casually.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she nodded her head, still having no clue why he had brought that particular subject up. "And what does my lack of job have anything to do with this?" she questioned.

"I have a job offer." he answered.

She stared at him for a good few minutes before she gave out a laugh. "I knew this is too good to be true." she muttered out, hen straightened up. "Listen here Mister, I don't know who you are but I am not interested in working for you. Whatever work you have for me will probably be illegal anyway. So I suggest that you stay clear from me before I call the authority and put you behind bars. Actually, you should go right now."

Darien chuckled. "Calm down Miss. Have I done anything to suggest that I have invaded your personal space so far?"

"Not yet." Serena allowed grudgingly.

"I'm in need of someone to work for me." Darien said as he took a sip of his steaming coffee.

"And you think that someone is me?" Serena questioned with a raise brow.

"Possibly. Can you act?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me this job of your first?" she countered. Darien pressed his lips together from smiling. This woman was quick.

"I need someone, mainly blond, to act as my pretend wife for a month for my business deal." he summed it up briefly.

"Sounds a little off, don't you think?" she said. "Why don't you just tell your business...guy the truth?"

"Because he has a teenage daughter with a full on determination to marry me?"

"So, you're going to lie to your negotiator that you're married to fend off his daughter?"

"Pretty much." he agreed.

Serena bit her lips. "What's your name?" After all this time, she was sitting with a stranger.

"Darien Moretti. And you?" he asked.

Serena froze when she heard th name. Darien Moretti was a well known businessman around Chicago as well as around the glob. He's a billionaire extraordinaire tycoon, and she was here having coffee with him. Then again, anyone can claim that they're billionaires. Better not trust him just yet.

"My name is Serena Jansen." she said.

"Please to meet you, Serena."

"I don't mean to sound doubtful of who you are, but you just claimed to be the billionaire of some sort. Can you prove it?"

"Does that mean you will take the job?" he questioned.

"I have not yet to decide. I have to make sure that you're legit first before making any decision."

"Sounds reasonable. My office is a couple of blocks away. Why don't you take a tour and ask me questions."

Serena was undecided with what to do. Should she go with a stranger who offered her a job? She really needed to pay the rent this month or she'll be out on the street alone. Going back home was a no-no since her step-mother will probably lock her out anyway. She heaved a loud sigh as she dug into her pocket for a change. Flipping it into the air, she caught it effortlessly. If head, she was going to go with him and if it's tail, she would take off and never see him again.

After three tries, Serena found herself walking down the block with Darien Moretti.

* * *

AN: So, how was it for the first chapter????

Drop a review to let me know.


	2. The Sight of New York City

**Chapter 2::The Sight of New York City::**

* * *

First, I'd like to say, WOW! Thanks for all of the reviews. I didn't know that there are so many of you who like it! I'm glad though. 

Second, I know that the reviews are wonderful, but it kind of scares me when people take it overboard with the threats. Ahem, cursing at me, calling me names, spamming E-mail with threats, bribery and threaten to burn down my house is not going to make me update faster.

Third, I really need a beta-reader for this story. Important qualifications are: You cannot quit until the story is finished and must be a Grammar-Nazi since I'm not one. LOL.

Fourth, I will definitely try to update every week for this story. I can't make any promises since school and work takes most of my time I barely have time to eat and watch television anymore.

Fifth, enjoy this chapter!

Word count: 5681.

* * *

.  
.  
. 

'_Okay, maybe he didn't lie about his status_.' Serena thought as she continued to walk through the massive golden glass lobby. As soon as they stepped foot into the building, Darien had everyone's attention as some raced toward him in greetings of politeness and some smiled as he nodded to each one.

They stopped at the glass elevator just in time the adjacent elevator door opened revealing several employees. Serena felt embarrassed as she suddenly remembered her attire. A simple khaki pants and a dirty polo shirt compare to the smart suits they were wearing. The employees each greeted him like any others except this time; they seemed to be more reluctant to say anything to her. He nodded then waited for her to step into the waiting elevator and he followed suited. The man dressed in a uniform nodded toward Darien as he pressed the button without asking which floor. The silence was starting to get to her as the ride towards whatever floor was getting longer. It occurred to her that they had not stopped at any other floors to pick up any more passengers.

"This is a private elevator." Came Darien's voice unexpectedly. Serena turned her head towards him with a raised brow. "You're very obvious to read." He continued.

Serena's mouth formed an 'O' shaped. "Why are those people so afraid of you?" she asked referring to the employees.

"They are not afraid. They are respectful." He corrected.

"Are you one of those tyrant bosses?" she questioned while twirling a piece of her blond hair around her fingers.

"There's a different between tyrant and one who demand respect." He answered simply.

"Tyrant for sure." Serena muttered to herself quietly.

"What was that?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing." she replied innocently. The soft 'ding' signaled that they had arrived. The door opened revealing a very decorative floor of gold carpets and mahogany furniture.

"Wow." Serena mouthed quietly to herself as Darien led her through the room into the double door of what she assumed be his office. It was meticulously neat. The golden Persian rug lay on the floor, leather couches and glass table sat on one opposite side of the room while the other side sat a huge mahogany wood desk that held electronically stuffs and a huge leather office chair sat behind the desk. To the left, a cabinet attached to the wall held liquors and glasses as well as a huge plasma screen television.

"This is your office?" Serena asked incredulously as she walked around trying to absorb everything in at the same time.

"Yes. I spend a lot of my time in here." He answered.

"I can see that. It looked more like a bachelor pad rather than an office."

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked as he moved toward the liquor cabinet.

"Do you have any non-alcoholic drink?" she asked.

"I have water." He said as he took out bottled waters and gave one to her and himself as well.

"That's fine." Twisting the cap opened, she took a sip. He had led her to the leather couches and motioned for her to take a seat.

"You have any questions you want to ask me?" he asked casually.

"Actually, I have a lot of questions to ask you. Okay. First off, I am extremely curious. You are rich, you are handsome, you are healthy---you are healthy aren't you?"

"Perfectly." He said as amusement crept into his eyes.

"So why can't you fend off one fledging female? I mean, she's just a teenager, right?" she asked curiously.

"Wrong." He sighed. He could handle predatory women, honestly he could. However, a semi naked eighteen years old Marie Beaufort had cornered him in his bedroom the last time he stayed there and had flung herself at him. It took him almost half an hour of talking and prying her hands off him. "I tried to let her down gently, but she's very stubborn."

"And that had led you to invent a wife and now you have to produce her before taking this deal I assume?" Serena said.

"Actually, my cousin invented a wife, but you got it pretty much correct."

"Why not ask a woman you already know to help you out? She'd probably do it for free."

"That may be true, but then I have to dissuade her from getting the idea of being married for real. Besides, if I hire you, then it will be in contract only. No feeling attached once this said and done."

"I see. Will you and your wife be staying at their house?"

"Monsieur Beaufort owned Chateau Waverly in the countryside. It is an open invitation. I was thinking of staying there so Marie would get the picture."

"What exactly is the job description?" she asked.

"Dining with them, socializing, getting to know them. Be the corporate wife."

"In French, of course."

"Not necessarily. They speak English fairly well. Of course, if you are able to communicate in French, it would be a bonus." He said.

Serena bit her lips and sat back, tossing the remaining of the water into her mouth. "That's a lot of lies, Darien. Why don't you just tell him the truth? I am sure that he will be able to see the reasons."

Darien shook his head. "You don't understand. Beaufort has only one daughter. He will not refuse her of anything." The man was sharp as a knife, but when it comes to his daughter, he was putty in her hands.

"I was raised by my father also. I don't think the concept apply to men."

Darien sighed. She had pointed out a good point.

"Of course, it'd be completely different situation if he decides that by marrying you to his daughter; it will somehow make a good business sense."

"I was afraid of that and that's why I can't risk it. So, will you do it?" Darien asked. He did not want to marry Marie or any women for that matter. He was happy with his life. Women would only complicate things and his life was already complicate enough.

"I still don't know much about you. So far, I'm only getting about your situation." She said.

"I will send you a fact file about me."

"I'm not a fact-file person."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm more of a hand on kind of person. I need to know your criminal record, where you went to get your education, where you live, where you spend your day besides at work. That kind of thing."

Darien raised a brow in question. "You're only going to pretend to be my wife for a month, not eternity."

"Be that as it may, I still feel much safer if I know the life you lead everyday. You can also send me a fact file as well. It cannot hurt. Also, we need to establish some rules."

"What kind of rules?" Darien was not good with rules. He had spent most of his life breaking rules. Rules were not worth mentioning in his presence.

"I want physical contacts limited only in public places." Serena stated firmly.

Darien's lips twitched. "No problem."

"And only when we have an audience."

"Absolutely."

"I'll follow your lead, but within reasons."

"You're not going to be submissive, are you?" he asked shrewdly.

Serena flashed a glare at him "I can't see it happening."

"But you will simper a little?"

The glare was back as she narrowly pointed her gaze.

"Okay, I can see that simpering might be a bit of stretch for you. Can you do possessive?"

"You mean the hands-off-my-man slap kind of thing?"

"No slapping. Ladies don't slap."

"You never mentioned anything about being a lady." She muttered under her breath.

"There's another thing…" Darien suppressed a smile as his mind wanders into one of his many fantasies. A picture of Serena in a bunny suit crawling towards him on her hands and knees with a submissive look on her face, begging him to take her on a wild ride of her life.

Serena glared at him "Earth to Moretti." She said in exasperation. She knew that kind of look to well and Darien Moretti was not thinking about business. Men. They can never multitask. "Hello, can you hear me?"

"I'm listening." He had the smooth voice and a lazy smile plastered on his face. Serena was tempted to ask him what he was thinking about but she decides against it. Whatever it was, it probably involved her being naked. "We are taking my private plane to and from France."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to bail out on you."

"Nevertheless. Now about your salary. I'm willing to pay you twenty thousand dollars a week all expenses covered."

"Twenty thousands for a week including public display of affection isn't much, don't you think?" Serena said. "Kissing would cost extra."

His lips twitched. "How much extra?"

"I'm thinking ten thousands."

"Ten thousands each week just for a few kisses?" he was still amused over the whole situation.

"I'm a very good kisser." She said with a grin.

"Well, in that case, I would need a demonstration on your skills." He said as he scooted closer to where she sat. Serena bit her lips as she mentally kicks herself. Now she had gone and done it. She just had to open her big mouth. Now she was going to have to kiss him, but she will make it brief. Not too enthusiastic. One scoot put her in a touching distance of him and she leaned over quickly to give him a peck on the lips.

"That's it. Well, that was downright disappointing." He teased as she pulled back just as quickly.

Serena shrugged. "Best I can do given the circumstances. Sorry, I didn't feel any sparks."

Darien fought a smile. "If I'm paying extra ten thousands each week for a few kisses, sparks is a must."

"Sparks is not part of our negotiation. It is a freebie. Either it is there or it is not. There is nothing we can do about it."

"Let's try again just to make sure." Darien murmured before pulling her down onto his lap as his lips sought her out. It was a lot different from their first kiss. His lips maneuvered, shaped it to fit perfectly to hers. Plenty of chemistry here now, she thought hazily as his lips moved on hers, warm and lazy and very knowledgeable. Plenty of heat as her mouth opened beneath his, she tasted passion, and it was richer, riper than she had ever known. She melt against him, sliding her hands across his broad shoulder to twine around his neck as he slanted his head to take her deeper, tasting her with his tongue, curling it around her own in a delicate duel.

If this was kissing, Serena could not imagine what his lovemaking would be like. His smile was crookedly endearing when he lifted his mouth from hers, his hands gentle as he smoothed her blond hair back into its place. "Now that was better. I don't know about you, but I'd have to say there's definitely a spark presence this time." He said with a bedroom voice that had her toes curling.

Serena cleared her throat several times. He was very experienced, that she had gathered during their kiss. However, she was not. She gasped in horror as thoughts struck her. What if they end up doing…_it_? What if she looses her virginity to him? Damn, they had better stick to the contract even if it killed her or him, or both.

"So, have you made up your mind?" Darien asked.

Serena bit her lips. "Call me naïve when it comes to business, but I really don't think lying to your potential business partner about your marital status is just asking for more trouble."

"You sound like my conscience." Darien muttered out. "If you have plans C then let's hear it."

Serena shrugged. "I don't currently have any plan C."

"Pity."

He looked so tired as if deceiving Beaufort did not sit well with him. Sympathy washed over her as she suddenly felt the urge to run her fingers through his tousled hair, sliding next to him on that recliner and comfort him. She wanted to touch her mouth to his and feel the passion slide through her as the heat grew hotter in the pit of her stomach as she feasted on that cleaver, knowing mouth and---Whoa! That was so not sympathy.

That was pure lust!

Bad Serena!

"So, are you in?" he asked.

Serena drew a breath. All of her life, she was taught that deceiving others never resolved in good consequences. She was very tempted to say 'yes'. With the money that he was offering, she had a good start on finance to finish her degree in Interior Designing, but she had a gut feeling that being pseudo wife to Darien Moretti was not the right way to go either. His handsome dark look was enough to stump her on the spot. Imagine hugging him, holding his hands and even kissing him in public, even though it is not real, it would not help her beating heart every time he is near either.

A sensible woman would refuse him, held her head up high and leave with her dignity intact. She should be one of those women. She should leave right now and leave behind the heartbreak she would soon face with a man like Darien. She _should_, but instead she replied, "Do you believe in destiny? In fate?"

Darien raised a questioning brow. "Only as a last resort. Why?"

"I'm going to fate decide." She said simply.

Darien was still looking at her with that confusing look. "How?"

"Promise me first that if you win, we'll go to Paris as man and wife, but if you loose, you'll throw yourself over to Beaufort mercies and spill your gut out to him about the truth."

"Deal." He said hesitantly before nodding his head and stuck his hands out in a handshake gesture. Serena took it and shook it. "So, how are we going to let fate decide?"

Serena grinned as she released his hand and reached into her pocket and took out the same quarter. "Head or tail?"

Darien suppressed a grin. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Dead serious." She said firmly.

Five painful minutes later, they are going to Paris as Man and Wife.

* * *

. 

Serena opened the door to her flat with a tired sigh. She was deadbeat on her feet. After the initial coin flipped and signing the contract, Darien had offered her a ride home, insisting to know where she is living. Taking off her shoes and shoving it onto the rack, she peeled off the dirty polo shirt, pants next, and headed for the shower. Adjusting the water temperature to lukewarm, she stepped in and let the warm water washed over her body. The feeling was a total miracle as it soothes her aching muscles and helped her head adjust to the bazaar situation she found herself in.

It was not as bad as she had thought. She will be a wife in contact only, touching and brief kissing only when they have audiences and in public, that part she had stressed about repeatedly. It was not as if she does not want to touch him, it is just that if and when she did, everything will be out of control. She had always been to softhearted, even as a kid growing up in a house of a messed up mother, an alcoholic father, adds a mean stepmother into the picture, and she was ready to run away from home before she even turned eighteen. She loved her parents, it was just that they were not exactly ready to settle down and have kids. Serena had complicated all that. She was an accident to begin with. A night in Las Vegas with five bottle of Jack Daniels and nine months later, she was the result of that.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel from the towel ring, and wrapped it around her body. Going through her daily routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth and drying her hair, it took her a good fifteen more minutes before padding into her tiny living room. She had so many things that had to be taken care of before leaving to France next week. Bills and more bills and rent had to be taken care immediately. She had cashed her check the week before and had enough money to pay the rent and bills with a hundred and fifty five dollars leftover. This month had been particular tight for her since she had sent some money home to her Mother.

Heaving a sighed, she placed the money inside an envelop ready for drop off at the landlord tomorrow morning along with the bills. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. She had to search for a new job after this whole arrangement is all said and done along with registering new classes for college in order to finish her degree. Stifling a yawn, she shut off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

. 

Darien was in frantic when a phone call from his company in New York demand his presence there soon, possibly the next flight out from his private plane. He was somewhat tempted to call Malachite back from Italy but the image of a pouting Mina guilt his thought immediately. He was even more tempted to call his father to overlook the new York situation but his mother would be terribly upset of her vacation time in Guam was cut short. It left him to the task, and dragging Serena with him seemed like an appropriate idea. She would have time to shop at chic designers boutiques in New York full of brand names clothing and shoes and all that stuff women likes to go shopping for while he take care of the situation. It was a perfect solution. He ignored the little voice of his conscience stating that he felt guilty for dragging her a week early when it was suppose to be next week, as he picked up the phone and dialed her number. It was the fifth ring before her groggy voice greeted him in what he assumed was her nasty voice to be awakened at four in the morning.

"I take it you're still asleep?" he asked. He heard a growl from the other line before a ruffling sounds and something dropped before she answered him.

"It's freaking four in the morning, Moretti. My contract did not specifically say that I have to cut my sleeping time down." She growled.

"Ah-ah. The contract also state that you have to act like a corporate wife, and that means no complaining." He teased hoping to get her in a better mood.

"You and your contract can burn in the seven hells." She grumbled back. "Anyway, why are you calling me at this hour?"

"I have an urgent situation that needs my presence in New York." Darien said as he heard her stifled a yawn from the other line.

"Okay. So why did you call me?" Serena asked genuinely confused.

"I need you to come with me. You can do your shopping there while I take care of business." Darien explained.

"Shopping in the mega city of brand names and luxury. Count me in." she said.

"I knew you'd like it. We are leaving in a couple of hours so get ready. I'll pick you up then we'll head to the airstrip."

"Wait, wait. We are leaving today? I cannot do that. I have tons of things to do like pay the rent, bills and I need to find a new job…" and the list went on and on.

"I'll let someone take care of it. All you need to do is pack. I will see you in a couple of hours." Darien said as he clicked off his phone not waiting to hear her reply. He guesses that it will mostly be growling and shouting she will hurl at him anyway.

He made a call to his secretary to take care of Serena's situation before heading to the shower and get ready to leave. Dressed sharply in a black Armani suit and tie, he left his penthouse Apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby to where the limo waits.

It did not take long for him to get to Serena's place. She was standing out in the front dressed in a white skirt that reach below her knees modestly and a maroon blouse and a small suitcase near her feet. She was talking to an elderly woman with an apologizing smile on her face. He ordered the limo to stop a couple of yards from her as he got out and headed toward her and the woman.

"I hope you have a good time in Louisiana, dear. Your mother would be so proud to see you after all these years." She said patting Serena on the arm. Darien raised a questioning brow at the woman inquisition and suppressed a grin. Serena narrowed her eyes as she murmured something to the woman.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He said smoothly. The woman turned to look at him only to stare openly at him in shocked. Her eyes rolling back and forth between Serena to Darien then back again at Serena. Something must have click in her mind before she gave Darien a huge smile and whispered something in Serena's ear as her face turned a deep crimson shade.

"Of course not. Have a good trip, and do not worry about your place, dear. I'll look after it." She said before walking back into the building.

"What was that all about?" Darien asked as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his trouser.

"Nothing." Serena mumbled before heading toward the limo. Darien caught her elbow before she could get any closer to the limo and took a hold of her hand and placed it on his arm. The driver took her suitcase and deposited into the trunk of the limo.

"It's better if we practice now. You know, you being a corporate wife and all." Darien said teasingly.

Serena stifled a giggle. "I've never been a corporate wife before."

"And I have never had a corporate wife, but we'll manage." Darien replied as they both entered the limo heading toward the airstrip. It took them a good hour because of the morning rush hour in Chicago. The sun had fully risen over the sky bathing it in blue and red-orange. Serena found herself looking out the limo window to the scenery that went by. They were on the outskirt of the city now and soon, the airstrip came into view. A medium private plane bearing the name of 'Trinity' was painted on the side stood in the middle of the huge cemented ground.

"Wow." Serena mouthed to herself as she tried to look as casual as one can be when they are about to go on private jet and fly first class to New York. Darien was busy talking with; whom she would assume was the pilot. He was dressed in a white uniform and had a huge smile on his face as he said something to Darien and he chuckled too. He was at her side a few moments later on and they both boarded the jet.

As soon as she stepped foot into the luxurious plane, she was about to pass out from joy. The cabin was converted into a dining rooms set with a dining table covered in ivory cloth and leather seating around the table. To the right, there are a couple of ivory colored leather sofas and loveseats and a clear crystal coffee table in the middle decorated with fresh orchard and jasmines. A huge plasma screen television was attached to the wall and a there's even a bedroom. Serena wanted to jump for joy when she took it all in. The designing style reeks of elegance and wealth. He must have spent a good fortune on this plane alone. Serena sighed. So, this is how billionaires spend their moneys. Mega mansion and yacht and summer and winter houses, vacation all year round, shop endlessly through expensive brand names clothing. They have it all, don't they?

"What do you think?" Darien asked as they were seated and buckled up, ready for take off.

"Very lavish." Serena replied.

"My sister, Raye, design this plane especially when she finished her Master degree in interior Designing." Darien said his voice almost proud.

"Are we going to run into your family while we're there?" Serena asked.

"I highly doubt it. My parents are away on vacation in Guam and Raye usually lives in New York, but she she's all the way in Long Island, so the chances of meeting them are very slim."

"You have only one sister?"

"Yes. I also have two cousins, Malachite and Seiya."

"Are you close with them?"

"Malachite and I are as close as brothers. Even though he's a pain the ass, I trust him the most."

"What about your other cousin, Seiya?"

Darien sighed. "Seiya and I…we don't get along well. In fact, we looked at one another as a rival against every little thing. Even as a kid, we competed over who's the smartest, the strongest and the so on. We never really outgrew it, I suppose. Though I tend to let the pass behind me, Seiya can be a little…over competitive."

"I see. Is it only sibling rivalry or does it goes way beyond that?" Serena asked hesitantly. She was afraid that she had overstepped the line of asking personal questions.

Darien gave her a small smile. "It's a long story. I will tell you about it some other times. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

Serena was hesitant to answer the question. She did not want to tell him much about her personal life because there is always a chance that he would feel pity towards her.

"Think of it as a session between us. The more we know about each other, the better it is for the roll we assume. I will not tell anyone. I promised." He added with a serious look on his face.

"Sadly no. My parents are very…they do not get along well. They never got married. I was born out of wedlock." Serena said. Darien shoots her a questioning look. "My parents got drunk in Vegas and the consequence that they have to live with is me. Since I was born, they did not exactly hide their feeling about looking after me. Neither one wanted to look after me nor they even thought about putting me in foster care. You could say that I was surprised that my mother didn't think of having an abortion when she found out she was pregnant."

"So did they out you in foster care?" Darien asked interested.

"No. Apparently, I was a very well behaved child. My father kept me out of convenience because he gets money from the state, which he spent it, all on alcohols and drugs. Did you know that I could cook since I was four years old?" Serena joked as she glanced at him. She narrowed her eyes when he has 'that' look plastered on his face. "Don't give me that." She whispered out.

"Give you what?" Darien asked. He was shocked to learn of her past. She looked so carefree that he did not even stop to think she had gone through so much during her childhood. How did she felt when she knew that her parents did not give a shit what happen to her? No one deserved to go through that. Especially not Serena.

"That's pity look you have on your face. I did not tell you my past to make you feel sorry for me. I don't want you to feel anything."

"It's not pity." Darien assured. "Its respect, awe, and something else. I respect you for growing up into a woman who can handle herself very well. It always occurred to me that when one goes through something similar to your situation, they leave scars behind in your memories to remind you."

Serena did not bother replying as she turned her face to look out the window. Her gesture clearly said that she did not want to speak anymore about this. Darien understood it completely because he knows how many countless times he did the same thing.

'_Who says it didn't leave a scar?'_ Serena thought bitterly as she remembered those times when her father got drunk and practically beats her to an inch of her life. She once fainted for two days until her father finally noticed her absence. She went to school the next day with cuts and bruises visible on her fragile body. Her teacher had asked about them and she lied naturally. A good daughter must protect her father from being thrown into prison. Her father had told her that if she ever said a word to anyone about her abuse, more would surely come. She was afraid and never felt so alone in the world. Nevertheless, what her mother did did not break her. No, it had mad her much stronger than the sheltered life most kids had grown up in.

She slept and watched movies on the giant plasma television for the rest of the ride to New York while Darien occupied himself with paper works and phone calls to god know where. Serena contemplated to herself as the conversation replayed in her head. What had made her bawl out all emotions to him? He was not special and she obviously did not know him from Adam.

'_I must be really lonely to tell him about myself. What did he know anyway? He was born in a perfect world where loving parents doted on him while he grew up in huge mansions and did not have to worry about money or getting abuse. He doesn't understand anything about me and he never will.'_

They landed in Kennedy Airport around noon. Everything was different in New York. She noticed people bustling around endlessly as they try to find their way around. Serena felt refreshed as she inhaled the crisp October air outside of the stuffy airport. They waited outside for a few moments before a sleek black limo rolled up and a chauffeur hurried out to open the door for them. Serena resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how elaborate this may look like. To him it may be normal, but for her, it looked far overboard.

It took them about another hour before entering Manhattan. She had always thought that Chicago was crowed but it was nothing compare to New York City. There were people everywhere she looked, roads filled with cars and taxis and bus, streets filled with shops, stores and cafes, and many more that her vision had not had time to grasp the whole scene before she was ushered out of the limo into a large glass complex building at Lexington Avenue named 'Moretti Industry.'

Just like in Chicago, Darien exuded demand and respect and that's was exactly what the employed people gave him. As always, he gave a nod every now and then. She noticed that as every step she took, she was aware that people that stared incredulously at their linked hands along with an oversweet smile that everyone gave her.

Hah! Moreover, Darien was afraid that they are not fooling anyone.

They entered the glass elevator that took them to the top floor. The huge office was similar to the one in Chicago but with much more elegant taste. Cream-colored carpet rug spread on the floor generously, giant dark tinted windows that look out into the incredible city beyond as well as the skyline, mahogany furniture spread around the room in various places and the latest technologies installed.

Wow. Serena felt like she was in an alternate universe of her life!

"I may be caught up with work most of the day." He said with an apologetic grin that made Serena smiled. He dug into his wallet and handed her a platinum American Express card. "Spend as much as you want. Have fun."

Serena's lips split into a catty grin. "Oh. I definitely will."

* * *

AN: I know some of the scenes are similar to a romance novel. I've picked up a book from Barnes and Noble a couple of weeks back and skimmed through it. However, I couldn't remember the name of the book or who the author was. So, if any of you know, please E-mail it to me so I can give credit to the author. My story will stray from her work in later chapters. I can guarantee that.

* * *


	3. Shop Until You Drop

Chapter 3:::::Shop Until You Drop::::::

AN: I do not claim ownership over any Sailor Moon characters.

* * *

Serena was utterly lost! The company employee acting as a guide that Darien had graciously ask, in his own commanding way had disappeared a little over a few hours ago while taking her on tour of different expensive boutiques around the city. However, she was more interested in museums and antiques shops instead. It had been totally her fault that she did not keep up with the young woman but instead she had dallied around.

'I'm hopeless. My first day in a big city and I already managed to get lost!'

'Look at the bright side, Sere,'

"There's a bright side to this situation?'

'There's a bright side to every situation. Now, when one gets lost, who does one ask?'

Serena pondered for a moment before she snapped her fingers in an affectionate of 'I-know'. 'The local people, of course. How can I be so dense?' Serena scurried along the street before spotting an old man on the street with a newspaper in hand. She tapped him lightly on the back and smiled when he turned around. "Excuse me, I'm lost. Can you tell me where I can find the Moretti building?"

"Of course. Are you a tourist?" he asked warmly as Serena nodded. "You need to walk down to Lexington Avenue and make a right. It is a gigantic glass building. You wouldn't missed it." He said as he pointed down the street full of bustling people. Serena wanted to kiss the old man but settle for a smile instead. She thanked him and walked down the direction he pointed.

Hours later, Serena waned to scream out from frustration. She was on the right path but a few looks from the thugs on the streets along with the catcalls and perverse looks, she ran full speed in her heels and ended up in god knows where. This particular street was quiet. Only a few people passed by every now and then. She continued to walk faster past a few men. Her heart beat faster when she heard an unmistaken footsteps following behind her not too far back. She prayed to god that they would go away. She was put into many situations back in Chicago where she was afraid from time to time, but this one, this one topped them all.

"Oh God. Please, make them go away. I will start going to church again and I promise to talk to you everyday before I go to sleep and before I eat my meals." Serena mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, lady!" one of the man called out to her. Serena did not stop as she continues to walk faster, and then jog then into a full running speed. They kept following her. She spotted another group of men coming at her from the front. Her mind started to reel as she dove into an alleyway hoping to see an exit. However, what she saw was a dead end brick wall with spray paints on it. She was cornered. Serena turned to face the men. They were stocky middle age men with beard and tattered clothing. Each grinned at her showing their yellowed teeth.

"Oh god. I am going to die. They're going to rape me then murder me and no one would ever notice my absence.' Serena thought frantically as she tried to calm down. There were five of them. She could possibly take maybe one or two of them out with what little she knew about self-defense and then break a run. However, she has to leave behind her pair of gorgeous heels that took three of her paycheck to buy. She was in a tough situation.

"I don't have any money." She said shakily as she swallowed.

"Babe, we don't need your money. You dropped something back there." One of the men said as he pulled out a piece of paper behind his back. It was the address of the building.

"Oh." Serena said a little relaxed as she extended her hand to take it.

He started to hand to her before pulling it away again. "How about something in exchange?" Serena bit her lips in nervous fashion. "How about that beautiful body of yours?" he said with a suggestive lick. Serena visibly shivers as she made a face of disgust.

"I'd rather kiss a rabid skunk." She shot back before covering her mouth. God, how can she be so stupid at a time like this?

The men laughed. "The gal got spirit." He said with s drunken grin. "I like fiery women." All five of them advanced toward her with a mocking look on their faces. Serena racks her brain for something useful. She had watched so many movies where heroes put into situations like this. Then it hit her. Preparing her voice, she unleashed an ear-shattering scream that had them all wince. Serena charged at the front man and with all her might, she lifted her leg and kneed him in the groin while pushing another man into the brick wall. She stepped out of her shoes hurriedly and threw it at the remaining of them before running full speed, shoeless out of the alleyway. She kept running and running, not looking back once. She did not stop when the shouting and the screaming behind her called out. A pair of strong grip wind around her waist as she screamed loudly. Twisting her body around, eyes closed, she pulled back her fist and aimed at the attacker. A satisfying crush heard and the attacker released her and stumbled back.

"What the hell did you do that for?" an annoying voice rang out.

Serena stopped panicking as she opened her eyes slowly. The sight of Darien on the ground holding his injured jaw came into view as it slowly sank into her mind. She let out a silent 'O' before kneeling next to him on the ground. "I am so sorry. I thought you were those thugs back there." She apologized before helping him up.

"What thugs?" he asked then winced when his tender jaws stretched.

"The thugs who attempted to possibly rape and murder me." She answered.

That had gotten his attention fast enough. Whipping his head to look at her incredulously, he struggled to find words.

"You…had…did they…?" he stumbled with his words.

Serena shook her head. "No. I fought two of them and…"

"Wait," Darien interjected with shocked. "You fought them by yourself? How?"

"I kneed one of them in the groin, shoved another one against the wall and threw my shoes at the rest of them before running out." She answered simply.

Darien's mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to form coherent words. "Unbelievable." He muttered out.

"Can we leave now? We can talk more when we're out of here." Serena said tiredly.

Darien nodded before pulling her into an embraced and walked toward the waiting BMW sedan.

They arrived at the building ten minutes later, thanks to Darien's insane driving. Serena was sure that he had blown all of the stop signs on their way over here. Moreover, just why was he angry? She could clearly see the tight grip he had on the steering wheel. His thick forearms were revealed when he rolled up the white dress shirt up to his elbows. The veins were visible with unstrained anger as his jaws clamped shut. He did not utter a word to her during their ride and she got an impression that he was somehow mad at her. And he should be! She had taken his time from his work to find her all over the city. Serena felt instant guilt. She needs to apologize to him, if he still wants to hear it.

Darien pulled into a perfect parallel parking on the sidewalk in one try. He walked over to her side and opened the door. She stepped out, barely had time to smother a scream when he scooped her up into his arms and walked into the building. Serena's face was definitely ten shades of crimson color when everyone stared at her. She spotted the woman who was supposed to be her guide among the employees and she looked very pale.

"Carina, my office. Now." Darien said in a cold tone before walking toward the elevator not waiting to see if Carina had followed or not.

They made it into his office in silence. Darien put her down on one of the leather seat before stalking toward a cabinet, pulled out a bottle of brandy, and poured it into a glass before handing it to her.

"Drink this." He ordered.

"Really, I'm okay." Serena insisted but she took the brandy anyway. Throwing it back into her mouth, she almost choked at the burning sensation that the liquor offered.

The quiet creak of the door had them both look at the recipient. Darien's face was a cold hard mask before he glanced at her. "Stay here and don't move from this seat." He commanded again before nodding toward the closed door for Carina to enter. The woman was scared as she kept her head down low and went in without a second thought.

Casting last glace at her, Darien went in after and the door clicked maliciously. After a few heartbeats, Serena scurried out of the seat and tiptoed to the door before pressing her ear against the wooden door.

There were a lot of muffled of profanities and an occasional sob coming from Carina, Serena assumed. The guilt doubled when she realized that her careless action had jeopardized the woman's career. Serena could not stand it anymore as she opened the door. She was right. Carina was quietly sobbing while Darien was furious.

Uh oh.

"It's not her fault, Darien." Serena blurted out. Darien narrowed his eyes at her before ordering Carina to leave. The woman hurriedly left the room leaving only the two. "We got separated from one another. It's was an accident."

"Serena, it is her fault. She was suppose to look after you every minute." Darien pointed out impatiently.

"I can take care of myself." Serena snapped back. He had sounded like she could not take care of herself. That is not true. She had taken care of herself since she was four.

"Yeah? And look how that had turned out! You were almost raped and possibly murdered by those bastards and no one would have hear you scream." He shouted furiously.

"It could have happened to anyone. I have been taking care of myself since I learn how to talk, Darien. I dealt with these people before."

"_Dio_. That's was before you were my responsibility."

"Oh? Is that what I am? A responsibility? I am responsible for myself, you jerk. You may be my boss but that does not give you the right to order me around. You know what? this isn't working like we had hoped. I honestly cannot imagine how much I can take of your multiple personalities." Serena said before stalking out of the room. Darien was still in shocked. He had never met anyone who was brave or stupid enough to stand up to him. He was used to giving orders and having them obeyed. Serena was the first to brake the cycle, to challenge his authority and he was either admiring her for her courage or very angry that he could barely see straight.

"She's not getting away that easily." He muttered before following her. He found her picking up her purse and getting ready to leave. He intercepted her at the door and locked it before she could get out. Trapping her with both of his hands against the door, he looked into her brightly lit gaze full of anger. His face softened a bit. "Dio. I am sorry, Serena. I was over-reacting. I know that you have dealt with those kinds of people before. It is just that, I want you to feel safe when you are under my care. I don't want you to have to face that kind of thing anymore." He said softly as he lifted a piece of her blond hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Serena looked at him with resigned. "That's awfully kind of you, Moretti, to want to protect me. Thank you, but I want you to know that what happened today was solely my fault. I was busy looking at museums and others. You should have yelled at me instead of Carina. She didn't do anything wrong."

"I was…afraid…when Carina marched into my office hysterically crying, blubbering out that she lost you."

"You were…scared for me?" Serena asked incredulously.

Darien gave her a hesitant smile. "If you're gone, who else is going to play my pseudo wife?" he teased.

Serena punched him playfully on the shoulder. She caught a sight of his bruised jaw and absently, ran her fingers over it. "Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

Darien stifled a sighed when he felt her soft fingers swirling tentatively over his jaws. He felt a shiver down his spine when she rubbed the spot. "Nothing I haven't endure before." He answered.

"I'm sorry, Darien." She said.

"Don't be. I'm glad you've got the strength of a man instead of a woman." He joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Serena laughed softly.

"Come on. Do you have a first aid kit?" she asked as they walked toward the private room of the office. Serena sat him down on one of the sofa before rummaging around in the cabinet. She pulled out a box of first aid kit and brought it over.

"This is barely a scratch." Darien protested mildly but did not make a move to stop her from tapping his split lips lightly with an ointment.

"That's what they all say, but I prefer to know that it's not going to get infected." Serena said as she placed a band-aid on the wound. "There." She pulled back with a please smile on her face. She started to say something before she caught Darien's gaze. He was looking at her strangely. His eyes were absolutely smoldering, as if looking straight into her soul and reveal her every hidden secrets. Serena gulped slightly, trying to make some space between them but his gaze held her in place. "Darien." Serena murmured softly.

Darien placed the pad of his thumb and traced the outer part of her lips with feather soft touches, gliding all over her creamy skin. He bent his head and nuzzled the side of her neck, his nose skimming and taking in the sweet scent that rolled of her. His lips made its way closer up her chin, kissing the corner of her lips lightly. He was a bit surprised when Serena twisted her head and kissed him. His fingers immediately came up and tangled in her silky hair as she wounded hers around his neck. He nibbled on her lower lips while she responded in kind.

The heat was surging through them both as Darien flipped their bodies onto the sofa. He continued to kiss her thoroughly enjoying the soft curves of her body beneath his. The sift mewing sounds from Serena only encourage him to kiss her more roughly. Nothing else matter at this point, not the fact that they are only pretending, not the consequences afterward and certainly not the pair of amusing blue eyes staring at them from the doorway.

Darien cursed softly as he cu the kiss short and helped Serena into a sitting position. Her face was flushed deep red and her lips swollen from his attention. She looked confused for a moment before following Darien's gaze toward the doorway and let out a low moan, burying her head in her hands.

"Can I help you, Raye?" Darien asked dryly, fixing his tie as he shot his 'favorite' sister a glare.

Raye wisely covered her twitching lips with her hand. "I…erm…was in the neighborhood and decide to come by to say hello."

"Well, here I am and hello. Is that all?" Darien asked.

Raye scoffed. Her eyes twinkled as they landed on the blonde-haired person next to her brother. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your…wife?"

Darien quirked a brow. "Malachite called you, didn't he?"

Raye laughed. "Of course. Mina was just as excited."

Darien muttered something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like 'damn cousin should have drowned at birth.'

Serena finally unfolded her hands and has enough gut to sneak a peak at the woman near the door for the first time. She encountered a very beautiful brown-haired woman with light azure eyes, just a couple of shades lighter than Darien. She was medium height, and dressed casually in knee length skirts and ivory silk blouse. The woman known as Raye smiled tentatively at her.

"Serena, this is Raye Moretti, my annoying sister. Annoying sister, this is Serena Jansen." Darien introduced. Both of the women rolled their eyes at Darien's weird introduction as both mumbled 'men' under their breath. Serena caught Raye's gaze as they burst out laughing.

Raye walked toward Darien and latched onto his arm. "You're going to tell me how this all started and then I'm going to help you."

"And why would I do something like that?" Darien asked, clearly amused.

"So I can help her prepare, of course. Wouldn't want to blow your cover, would you?" Raye chided mildly.

Darien finally sighs as Serena grinned slightly.

An hour later, after Raye's amusement and laughter, they had finally decided to give shopping another try. Well, mostly Raye and Serena suggested that they were going shopping. Darien had invited himself along much to Serena disagreement and Raye's over observing gaze.

Raye had taken them to her personal tailor in a tiny designer boutique on Seventh Avenue. He had always known that shopping with women was nothing but nuisance and back pain all day long, but somehow, the thought of Serena going anywhere without him against was unsettling.

Upon entering, a middle age woman rushed to greet them with a huge smile on her face. She had a little talk with Raye before politely informing her shoppers that the store will close for the day to accommodate them. After that, Serena and Raye whisked away when racks of endless supply of designers clothing was pulled out from the stored room.

Darien had settled himself comfortably on the soft leather couch as one of the employees had placed a cup of coffee in front of him and New York Times. Shrieks and laughter came from the back of the room as Serena was pushed tentatively out wearing a black Armani pants and a soft ivory cashmere sweater. The outfit covered her skin but left little to the imagination. Her hip hugging figure was made for any type of clothes.

"So, what do you think?" Serena asked hesitantly. Darien carefully folded the paper, placed it on top of the glass table before slowly getting up, and circled her a few times.

"Very elegant and sporty." He commented. Serena raised a brow and bit back a grin.

"You should listen to him. Darien's has a gift for women's clothing." Raye said dryly as she walked toward the pair with more clothing piling on top of her left hand. "Here, try this on now." She said as she pushed Serena back into the fitting room.

Minutes later, she emerged in a jaw dropping champagne silk gown adorn with diamond embedded in the fullness of the skirts. It sparkled every time she moved as the silk glided over her soft skin.

"_Bellissimo_" Raye complemented as she nod in an approving manner. "Once you're in Beaufort's mansion, you have to have one of these dresses in store because that man likes to throw parties out randomly. We have to be preparing for every occasion. Now these." She said as more clothes were tried on and those who are not 'good enough' by Raye's definition were thrown into another pile on the soft-carpeted floor. Madam Rosenberg, as Serena had found out, was more than willing to go with Raye's opinion since Raye was a regular customer.

After hours of trying on endless supply of clothes, Serena was ready to bolt out the door if not for the hold Darien had on her arm.

"Let me go, Moretti before I claws your eyes out." Serena threatened. Darien only grinned in return.

"I thought women loved shopping." He remarked though not making any move to let her go.

"Well, your sister had officially turned me against shopping forever." Serena said with a pout. She was scared to try on any clothing anymore.

"All done." Raye hollered from the back room. "Some the stuff will be shipped to your private jet by this evening."

Serena made a face as Darien finally let her go. She was tired and hungry and right now, a cheeseburger and fries sounds good.

"Cheer up Serena." Raye said happily, as she pats Serena on the back. "Darien is paying for the clothes."

"If I want to send Moretti straight to the poor house, I have to buy a hell lot more clothes than this." Serena muttered sending Raye into a fit of giggles.

"That you are right." Raye concluded.

Finally leaving the boutique, Raye had promised that she'd do fine before parting to go back to her house in Long Island. Their flight was set for eight o'clock tonight that gives Serena a good couple of hours to kill. She had dragged Darien around the humongous city for sightseeing. Serena found Darien was extremely knowledgeable when it comes to the surroundings. He took her to Central Park where they snacked on hotdogs and sodas from the cart selling nearby, went skating by Rockefeller Center, and just mingling around with the locals and tourists. Serena found an extreme liking to New York, and even considers moving to live here.

"We should get going." Darien voiced as they both head out of Central Park.

Serena made a face. "Sure, sure. Ruin the fun, why don't you?" she mumbled as Darien Chuckled.

"I'll bring you back here again. I promised." He said solemnly.

Serena quirked a brow. "There's going to be a next time?"

Darien grinned. "Sure. I might even need you again to pretend to fool my grandmother." He joked.

"I'm going to church after this and donated as much money as I could to get rid of my sin." Serena prayed as she clasped her hands together.

Darien laughed as Serena glared at him and ended up making him laugh harder.

They made it to Kennedy Airport where the private plane was waiting for them. Boarding the jet, Serena was surprised that this one looked more businesslike. Darien later explained that it was the company plane, not his personal use one. Serena could only 'O' as she settled herself comfortably on the creamed leathered couch. Darien had pulled a whole bunch of documents from his briefcase and set himself to work while she had turned on the television and settled on 'Shrek'. Serena was so engrossed in the ogre who fell in love with the princess that she did not noticed Darien staring at her.

Darien was somewhat fascinated with the petite woman in front of him. Sometimes, it struck him how much she reminded him of himself when he was little. Did she have a childhood to remember instead of the bitter past she went through? He did not know why that bothered him so much to know that she went through many harsh things that no one should go through. Maybe, just maybe he can he could give her some nice memories to remember in France.

"A penny for your thought?" Serena voiced cut through him softly.

"Not even worth a penny." He replied with a shrug.

"I don't know. Cleaver businessmen like you always have something up their sleeves." Serena teased.

"Maybe, maybe not." He remarked. "Then again, a trick or two may be good for you."

"I beg to differ. Have you even ever made a sudden decision in your life without planning it thoroughly first?"

"Can't say I have. Nope, never." He replied.

"I'm sure. Think harder." Serena jibbed.

"Well…when I was fifteen, my father sent me to boarding school for the first time. I was always expected to follow my father footstep, you know. Not just from him, but from everyone who know me. Anyway, the night before I left, I snuck out with a couple of friends and got extremely drunk. I didn't even make it home the next day."

Serena laughed. "Did you regret it?"

Darien shook his head. "Can't say I did. It actually felt good. When you're drunk, you forget almost everything that matter and just have fun."

"I hope getting drunk isn't your way of running from your problem."

"Of course not. I learned my lesson the first time."

"So you don't drink?"

"Just because I said I won't get drunk, doesn't mean I don't drink. However, I can control myself. I rarely get drunk anymore." He replied with an amuse smile.

Serena finally grinned before turning her attention back to the movie. She was not into it as much as before, maybe it was the powerful presence of a certain dark haired man sitting besides her. Sighing to herself, she leaned back and hugged the blanket closer to chest and concentrate on the green ogre and his quest of rescuing the distressed princess.

.  
.

* * *

Thanks for all of your reviews. They are very heartwarming and encouraging.

Finally done with this chapter. Now, the next one is when they land in France. Drop a review to let me know what you think of this chapter.

* * *


	4. PARIS! Need More to Say?

**Chapter 4: PARIS! Need More to Say?**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena swatted the annoying tap from her shoulder with the flick of her fingers. She was having an incredible time in dreamland and did not wish to return to reality yet. However, whoever was bothering her now would definitely get a piece of her mind as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Serena, wake up." An impatient voice rang out through her mind as she refused to acknowledge the sound. However, the second comment had done it.

"God, you sleep like a dead pig."

Serena's eyes snapped opened as she glared angrily at the source of her annoyance, which currently is Darien's handsome face. He only grinned at her slightly before he winked and replied her cold glare with a simple, "We're almost landing. I thought you might want to freshen up a bit."

Serena grumbled slightly as she grabbed her change of clothing before stomping toward the bathroom with a definite pout on her face as she tried to ignore Darien's obvious amusement to her predicament. Serena slammed the door before she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked completely disarrayed as her once silky blond hair, signature of one of the famous hair stylist in New York, was now in unrecognizable clumps. Serena dried her face with one of the hand towel on the rack and sighed. She looked slightly rested and the dark circles under her eyes were almost gone. Taking out a designer concealer from her purse, she quickly dabbed some onto the area and rubbed it to blend in with her skin tone. She had to admit that she looked better, though she rarely use any make up. It had always puzzled her why women go to great length to avoid looking like human for day-to-day function in society.

"_Then again, most women do not pose as a pretend wife to some Adonis god either." _

Serena exited the bathroom and tiptoed to the adjacent bedroom where she deposited the change of clothes. It had amazed her how a normal jet could be turn into a luxury air travel. She was used to traveling in planes where there were rows of chairs for many passengers, not a private jet with every luxury there is to satisfy one needs. The life of the rich was something that she would never get used too. Of course, she should act like it though because of whom she pretended to be married too, and Darien was definitely a high-class person.

Serena spotted the clothes and grinned slightly. Of course, the upside of this whole scheme was the mega-shopping spree Darien had insisted she go on. Serena, being the _lady_ that she was, could not turn down such a generous offer. Then again, who in their right mind would turn down any shopping spree when the money is not from their own pocket?

Serena changed into a pair of knee length skirt and a soft cashmere top. She brushed her hair thoroughly and slipped on a pair of two inches of heels. It was simple clothing but elegant.

Walking out of the bedroom, Serena found the said man once again engrossed in his paperwork. Does he ever rest? Serena snorted softly. If from what she found out from movies and books, businessmen are all workaholics and only has one goal in mind: make a lot of money. As if he needed any more money than he can spend. He once told her that his net worth was somewhere around fifty five billion dollars. Serena was genuinely confused as to why would anyone have that much money? If they die, would the money be burn with them?

Business was hard stuff.

"So, what do you think?" Serena said after she finally realized that Darien was not going to pick his head up from the bunch of papers and pay any attention to her.

Darien lifted his gaze from his work and dismissed her just as quickly before he swung his gaze back to her again. Serena wanted to burst out laughing when he cleared his throat a couple of times.

"If it's ugly, I could go back and change." Serena offered in what she hoped to be a polite tone.

"No—ah—you look—fine." he finally mumbled out. Serena was at her limit. She know that she looked just a bit glamorous than her regular self, and Darien seemed to think so too.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked as she took a seat across from him and picked up one of the magazine and flipped casually through the page. "If you ask me, this whole dress to impress thing is a bit overrated. I mean, they already know that you have money, any more decorative front you put on, it's just kind of look like you're showing off your wealth."

Darien chuckled. "That's the point. The wealth is all that count. Dressing accordingly is just one of the benefits to spend your money. You can wage that any party you going to encounter in Paris would no doubt be full of women in expensive gowns and dripping with diamonds and men in their dashing suits."

Serena wrinkled her nose. "Why waste your money on materialistic objects when you could help the poor? There's certainly enough wealth to go around, don't you think?"

Darien shrugged. "There are always charity fundraisers all year round that I get invited too. Nothing like you expected to be."

"Somehow, I get the feeling it's not really for the good of the poor." Serena said with disgust.

"You're right. It is not for the poor in a sense of speaking. Women throw parties like fundraiser to let the paparazzi know that they're doing something useful for society while their motives are hidden."

"You know from experience?"

"You could say that. I had dated many women who have the same idealistic theory that as long as you pose yourself as Mother Theresa, people will portray you as one too."

"Kind of sick, don't you think?" Serena joked.

"Absolutely. My mother would agree wholeheartedly." Darien said with a chuckle.

"Oh well, I'm just glad I do not live in that kind of world. It probably molds me into someone like you." Serena teased with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"You mean someone like me with a dashing look and extremely intelligent? Why, I am very flattered." He said with a mock surprise on his face while one of his hands was over his heart.

Serena suppressed a giggle. The man was hopeless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed fifteen minutes later. Serena took a moment to appreciate the sight of Paris. Never in her life would she ever imagine that she would step foot in Paris. The illuminating lights from the city were incredible as the full moon from above lend a sense of peace. The night wind sends a gentle chill down her spine but Serena was utterly absorbed in the sight that she did not noticed it.

Darien gave her the time she needed as something struck him how much he takes many things fro granted. He was used to traveling in luxuries and money was just a mean to an end for him. He did not have a hard childhood, his parents had never abused him and he never had to prove himself to anyone until he took over the reign of the Moretti Industries. Still, in his eight years of working, there were very few times when people had dared to challenge him. It made him think of how people like Serena appreciates the simplicities and beauties of little things in everyday life and does not takes them for granted.

The sleek black limo was parked at the foot of the jet and Serena found herself climbing into the car with its rich black Italian leather seats. She had trained herself to get used to all of the expensive stuffs that the rich had provided but for someone like her from the lower class working family, it was a huge change and acting like this is an everyday things was a little unsettling.

Being born into a lower class was not something that bothers her much. Growing up with two parents who fought all of the time was. Serena went to school just like everyone else but neither of her parents ever picked her up and to be truthful, she was embarrassed of the way they behaved. She used to fantasize about loving family and all of the craps that she had seen on television about the complete family bits. It had lured her into a wrong sense of hope for a girl her age since something as good as that would never happen to her. In a way, growing up without anyone to look after her had taught her how to fend for herself. She toughened her mentality even though her physical skill was sorely lacking but she made do. Running from thugs and drunken men like her father was part of a daily routine for her growing up. She was not from a decent neighborhood in Chicago. The place that she used to live was straight out of a slum. Dirty streets and robbery was a daily routine while prostitutes and hookers made their spot regularly across from her rented apartment. She had seen the way men treated those women and it was never something Serena describe as gentle.

Her father had always predicted that she would not ended up better during his drunken days. Even though he was not conscious of what he said to her, Serena found that her father was a bastard just like the rest of the people that he hung out with. She remembered those days when her tiny run down apartment filled with men and bottles of liquors scattered everywhere. Her tiny closet was her domain in those days. A place where she was safely hidden until those men are gone for the night. Sometimes, she would fall asleep through the night and wake up the next morning to find her own father passed out in the bathroom.

Money was a problem for her as well. She never had new clothes when school starts and her meals were usually what she could scrape from the nearly empty fridge. She was skinny as a bat back then yet it did not bother her. She did not need to eat to be full, she just need to keep herself from starving.

It never occurred to her that she needed to get out of this place until she was fifteen. Walking down the dirty street of her neighborhood, she spotted a prostitute being beaten badly by a group of men. She had hid behind a trashcan and cried silently for the broken woman on the floor as the men laughed cruelly at her state. They had beaten her until she stopped moving, blood covered the grimy ground as they finally left her alone and got into their fancy car and drove away. Serena had tentatively walked toward the fallen woman and gasp. Her face was nearly unrecognizable as her dirty blond hair matted with dirt and blood fanned out around her. The sight had disgusted Serena so much yet she could not look away. Visions of herself being in the same state invaded her mind as she saw herself lying on the floor, blood covering her body from head to toe as faceless people walked passed her without batting an eye.

The sight horrified Serena so much that she puked her guts out. It never struck her how finally looking at things more closely around her revealed so much pain. She always dismissed bad things out of her mind because she did not want to be the one who feel the pain of others. She pretended to be naïve to live in her fantasy world, but reality was always there and it took her long enough to figure out if she continue to live like this, her future was the going to be the same thing as those women standing on street corners in their revealing outfits to trap men.

It did not take her long to run home and gather what little she possessed along with the two hundred dollars cash her father hidden to buy his booze. Leaving home was easy enough since her father was once again dead drunk. Serena did not feel any remorse leaving him on the floor. The only though that ran through her mind at the time was how she was going to change herself for the best. It did not matter to her where she came from or who her parents are, she was her own person and she was going to do things the way she seen fit. With a smile, she pulled the door close and walked out of the slums for good.

It took quite some times for her to find a decent place to live in. She worked as underage waitress at some local restaurants full time until she was seventeen before she enrolled in a program that helped her finished and get her high school degree. She did not attend college because of the lack of finance and work had taken most of her time, but she was happy. She moved out of the apartment two years ago to another place where she found another job slightly better than her old one.

She had come a long way, which she knows. She was faced with countless hardships and she was proud of herself. She thanked every god that decides to give her determination to get through this. Serena jerked out of her reverie when she felt a light touch on her cheek. Darien was sitting right besides her with a concern look on his face while his fingers were brushing lightly against the warm skin of her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" he said quietly.

Serena smiled then sniffed. "Just something." She was surprised to find a single drop of tear falling onto his hand then she noticed that her eyes were unexpectedly wet. She had been crying this whole time and did not even know it! "I—I was—not crying. There's—''

"Something in your eyes?" he supplied helpfully. Serena nodded mutely as she accepted the crisp handkerchief he handed her from his breast pocket.

"Where are we?" Serena asked as she looked out of the dark tinted window of the limo.

"The countryside. We should be there in about twenty minutes or so. You could catch a nap."

"No. I might sleep through the whole night." She joked lightly trying to dispel the tears. He nodded mutely and opened his mouth only to close it. He looked like he really wanted to ask her something but thought better of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

They arrived at the country estate twenty minutes later. Serena was awed by how huge the place was and it was stunning. It looked like something straight out of a fairy tale book. The whole estate was decorated with amber lights that lit up the whole place. Gardens and flowers adorned the sideways as a sound of rushing water lured by the wind was faintly heard over the night.

"It's beautiful." Serena whispered quietly to Darien. He only chuckled.

"This is one of the famous castles in France—and this whole castle would undoubtedly undermine when you meet the woman of the house." He scoffed lightly. Serena giggled at his gesture.

"You sounded like this woman is going to pop out and jump you or something." She teased before Darien stifled a groan.

"You spoke too soon." He muttered before nodding his head toward the general direction of the stairs. Serena followed his gaze and gasp. There stood a stunning woman with a head full of golden blond hair in a blood red dress.

"Holy shit. Is she real?" Serena blurted out as the woman began to make her way over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"She's real alright. You better do you job and act like a jealous wife all the way." Darien warned before placing his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm not used to acting jealous." Serena pondered aloud.

"Well, you can do possessive, right. Just think that you are stuck in a desert and there is only one bottle of water left. That water represents me. So in a sense of speaking, you better guard me with your life."

Serena stifled her laugh. Darien looked genuinely scared.

"Kay. I'll do my best." Serena assured.

"Your best better be good because here she come." Darien mumbled, as the woman in red was three feet away.

"Bienvenue, Darien. Cela a été une longue période de temps." The woman said smoothly in French.

"Oui, il a été. Antoinette, may I introduce my wife, Serena Moretti." Darien switched back to English as he pulled Serena closer to his side. "Serena, this is Antoinette Beaufort."

"I am please to meet you." Serena spoke slowly, closely examining the woman's expression.

"Oui, I am very please to meet you too." Antoinette spoke in perfect English. "Darien, I did not know you were married." Antoinette turned to Darien, surprised.

"You did not give me a chance to tell you." Darien remarked dryly.

Antoinette laughed gleefully. "Ah yes. I hope I did not scare you." She said before turning to Serena. "You seem to be tired. Let us go inside and freshen up. My father is waiting for you in the dining room."

They walked up the stone steps into the waiting grand hall. Chandeliers and antiques polished furniture surrounded the room. Darien looked unperturbed compare to Serena's wide eye wonder. How could anyone house look like a decorative museum and that is exactly what this castle was: A cold museum.

The woman, Antoinette, however was a complete contrast to the cold hall. She was radiant in her blood red dress that clung to her like a second skin. The undulating of her hips as she walked was a hard thing to go unnoticed and Serena was hard press to find out how in the world could anyone walked like that with a five inches of heels on their feet. It was obvious that she had a lot of practice with them. She glanced at Darien to find him looking as bored as ever. He did not even notice the stunning Antoinette that walked in front of them. Talk about a blow to the girl's pride.

They stopped before a double solid oak door, Antoinette turned the knob, and the door slid open. Once again, it was just as a grand as the rest of the castle but Serena was just as amaze as the rest.

"Father, Darien and his bride is here."

A man in his late sixties with a pipe in his mouth started toward them with a grin on his face. "Moretti, I haven't seen you in a while." He spoke in French as he clasped his stubby fingers on Darien's back.

"How have you been, _Monsieur_ Beaufort?" Darien replied in kind, as he returned the similar gesture toward the older man. In another seat beside the window was another beautiful woman in her fifties but looked much younger, decked out in dark green gown and a head full of light brown hair. It was obvious that this woman was undoubtedly Antoinette's mother.

"Darien. It's been ages since I last seen you." She said in a friendly tone as she stepped forward next and embraced him warmly. She parted a moment later as she signaled her daughter over. "Annie has been restless waiting for you for the past few days." She said rather nicely with a displaced glance at the petite blond woman besides Darien. He was uninterested enough to miss the exchanged glance but Serena caught the meaning. Oh, yes. She had better watch out for both mother and daughter.

"Clarice. It was a long day in the states." Darien replied smoothly, and then he gently pulled Serena to his side and placed a comfortable arm around her slim waist. "But I could not wait to see the sight of France again. This is my wife's first time in France. Serena is really excited to come."

Serena rolled her eyes mentally. Oh hell, this was it. She had better be convincing or they would not be able to pull this off. Darien was eager enough to slip into his role and doing a fine job at it too. It was as if he had always had a wife to introduce to his partner. Serena had seen the venomous glare radiating from the older woman and she was almost con into thinking that it was not really Antoinette Darien should watch out for.

"I've been dying to get out of Darien's office for days." Serena said with an affectionate pat on his arm, which he returned in kind.

"I'm sure that there are plenty of things for you to discover while you're here." Annie said with a gracious smile.

"I'm sure there are." Serena replied in kind. She found Annie to be exactly the opposite of what she been described as and Serena was quick to access any bad apples from the good. Living in her kind of world for years, it was necessarily for her to do so. She had come up with two possible solutions. Either Annie was genuinely her perky self or she was a very good actor.

"Annie, why don't you show Darien and Mrs. Moretti to her room? I'm sure she would like to freshen up before dinner." Clarice suggested as she looked at her daughter pointedly. Annie nodded her head.

"right this way." She said.

Serena smiled at the pair before she and Darien sauntered after Annie out the door.

Their bedroom was on the third floor of the mansion. Serena was starting to get the feeling of creepiness as they get further and further away from the stairs. How could anyone stand being in this gigantic place? It was probably haunted or something. Whatever the case, Serena made a mental note to pray for the spirit before she went to bed. After all, better be safe than sorry.

The bedroom was enormous as Serena entered and took a quick glance around. Darien closed the door behind them after assuring Annie that he knows where the dining room was. He let out a sigh as he leaned against the door and stared at a wide-eyed Serena.

"Antique and interesting, right?" Darien said as Serena turned to look at him.

"Actually, I'm more concern about dead spirits. Are there any here?" she asked in a casual tone.

Darien's lips twitched lightly. "Actually, Monsieur Beaufort last five generation lived and died here. That's about at least hundreds of dead spirits if you look at it that way."

Serena looked extremely horrified as her expression dared him to be serious. For a good measure, Darien added, "I'm pretty sure this bedroom used to belong to his great-great-grandmother. Rumors had it that she was the insane one after she killed her husband violently by stabbing his heart multiple times then throw him off the cliff because he cheated on her."

Serena however, had stopped listened to him after she heard 'killed and stabbed and cliff' because she had already took out her cell phone and dialed the closest airport for a flight back to Chicago. Darien laughed silently as he walked to her and easily plucked the device out of her shaking hands.

"I was teasing." He finally relented as Serena already closed to tears. She glared at him venomously and punched him on the shoulder none too lightly.

"Well, it was not funny one bit." She snapped. "I was really scared."

"My apologies." He said, his tone was not serious. "We better get changed." He urged. "The bathroom is yours and I will change in the closet." He said before walking toward their suitcase and took out some clothes appropriate for the dining. Serena nodded as her eyes stared dubiously at the bathroom. Darien did say he was teasing, but about which one? Was he referring to the dead spirits or the crazy dead woman? Well, whichever one, she decided that she should pray to all before she go to bed tonight and every other night that she would spend in this room. After all, she did not want to offend anyone. Dead or alive.

Grabbing her change of clothes, she went into the bathroom and switched the lights on. It was just as elegant as the rest of the house, but Serena did not spared a glance at all of the antique stuff as she quickly changed into a soft empire waist beige satin knee length dress. It was simple yet exquisite at the same time. Serena especially loved the black satin ribbon tying across the empire waistline that formed a ribbon at her back. She decided to leave her hair down. It was already in big curls that she did not have to waste time plugging in the curling iron and do it over again. To complete the outfit, Serena slipped on a pair of beige heels that was about three inches high. It made her 5'5 inch looked slightly taller. Of course, if she was going to stand next to Darien, she was going to need more than three inches of heels to reach his shoulder. The man was easily 6'3.

Serena spotted him already changed into his dinner attire and long day of travel or not, he stilled look gorgeous in his black pants that molded into his thighs quite nicely. Serena found herself craning her neck to follow the direction of his moving rear. Nice ass. Serena snapped at herself mentally as she realized what she had just thought. "I did not just think that…I did not just think that Darien has a nice butt—although he does."

Urgh! She hated ghost stories. It messed up her mind bad.

"So what do you think?" his voice cut through her hazy mind. Serena stared dumbly at Darien as he stared at her.

"Pardon?" she asked.

Darien grinned. "You have been staring at my ass since you came out from the bathroom. So, what do you think? On the classic scale from one to ten." He said with a wicked grin on his face. Serena's face exploded into crimson color as she muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'egotistical jerk and irritable businessmen' followed by Darien's laughter.

Despite the anger Serena felt, they both entered the dining room presenting a flawless picture of a happy husband and wife. They both took their seat as Serena caught Clarice annoyed gaze. Clearly, they had interrupted something as Annie bowed her head low. Serena was starting to think that Annie really has no part in the matter.

They exchanged small talks around the table until the foods were served. It was full of French delicacies as Serena tried her best to distinguished what kind of things she was about to eat.

"So, Darien, Serena. You never told us where you went for your honeymoon." John said after he sipped his wine. Serena found out that Monsieur Beaufort actually does have an actual first name.

"Hawaii."

"London."

They both replied in unison before looking uncomfortably at one another. John and his family were looking at them confusedly.

"We went to Hawaii first before jetting to England." Darien amended easily as he sipped his wine.

"Ah. I see." John replied before the conversation resume to a lighter subject. Serena found Annie was simply sweet and a little on the naïve side, but she still stuck to her first impression of the woman and decide to monitor her for the rest of the stay. She also found out that there are also two stables and at least twenty horses for the guests to ride and tour around the estate. Serena eagerly accepts the invitation to early morning ride with Annie, much to Darien's dismay. The dinner was finished followed by dessert before they all resume to the drawing room to end the night with hot chocolates. John and Darien seemed to be in deep conversation and Serena, Annie and Clarice was in their own world. Serena was unprepared for the questions that Clarice shot at her in rapid speed intending on finding out every fact on her married life before the night close in. she was praying with all of her soul to let this dinner disaster end already or otherwise she was liable to shot Clarice and burn her remain in the backyard. The woman was simply incorrigible.

Finally, Darien excused himself from John and led her back into the bedroom. Serena was more than happy to get away from the Beauforts and looking forward to rest in the huge comfortable bed that they had provided. She still remembered her praying toward the dead before sleeping in the room also. She changed into a pair of pajama bottoms that has a picture of cherries scattered across the fabric, her very own collection, and a white tank top. Darien had loosened his tie and lost his jacket was neatly piled on the back of an antique chair. He was on his cell phone with someone and he was speaking his foreign language: Italian. Figures, Serena rolled her eyes as she walked toward the vanity and picked up a brush to comb her hair. Her eyes traveled toward Darien's form as he paced back and forth across the carpeted floor.

"He's not that sexy." Serena mused as her eyes traveled from the tip of his sock covered toes up to his long legs clad in a pair of black fitting trouser, to the muscular upper body that was visible even in shirt. "Shit. He is sexy." Her inner being shouted before Serena sighed aloud. She really needs to get out and meet more men. Simply staying with Darien would definitely raise her standard in men off the chart and she was pretty sure that no one could ever come close to him. Setting the brush aside, she got up and walked toward the bed when something hit her.

There is only one bed.

Oh. My. God.

That little fact had managed to slip through her mind with all of the commotion that was going on. First of all, she had never shared a bed with anyone since she was four years old. Second, she was pretty sure that billionaires like Darien had never slept on the floor for his life, third of all, her sleeping habit was something that shall not be discuss to the public. Maybe there is another solution to this situation, she mused with a pout before her eyes caught the sight of Darien undressing. Screaming inside her head loudly, she hurriedly tries to thinks of anything to get out of sleeping in the same bed with him. It was not the fact that she was afraid of him jumping her in the middle of the night. It was herself that she was worried about. After all…

"What are you thinking about?" Darien's voice broke through her reverie and brought her back to reality.

"Um..the bed…?" Serena began hesitantly.

"Yes?" he asked with a raised brow before his face lit up and his lips stretched into a knowing grin. "You've never slept with a man before, have you?" he asked with amusement laced his tone. Serena's face exploded into crimson color as she mumbled something unintelligently underneath her breath. Darien laughed as he caught the sight of her face. "So, does that mean you've never had sex?" he continues as Serena buried her face deep in the pillow in attempt to suffocate herself to death, then she Darien would be on top of the list of the people she would haunt for life. "You're a virgin?" he suddenly exploded as Serena screamed into the pillow before using that very same pillow to attack Darien with. God, could he scream any louder? She bet that 2/3 of the world heard that.

Darien continue to laugh as Serena shot him with her most iciest glare that only seem to heighten his amusement to no ends. Fed up, she grabbed the pillow and a blanket and proceeded to sleep on the floor. She would not go near that insufferable man even if she has to face evil spirits by herself.

"Oh c'mon. I was just joking." He coaxed as he stood besides her.

"Go die in a gutter." Serena muttered under her breath as she tried to shut him out just by simply closing her eyes.

"Isn't it uncomfortable sleeping on the floor?" he asked teasingly.

"Anywhere is better than sleeping with you." Serena answered but refused to open her eyes to look at him.

"Well, technically, you won't be sleeping with me. We only have to share the same bed." He replied with a tick of his lips.

"God, you're so…unbearable." Serena snapped as she opened her eyes abruptly to find him excessively close for her liking.

"Wow. That's the first time anyone tells me that straight to my face." He said with a deadpanned expression before breaking into a smile. "Anyway, we're both adults and I am not going to do anything you don't want me to do so you can go back to sleeping on the bed."

Serena's eyes narrowed as if she tried to find some trick to this. "Just so you know, I happen to have a black belt in Karate. Touch me in anyway and I will not hesitate to give you a black eye." She warned as Darien puts his hands up in mock surrender and backed away from her slowly.

"Okay, okay." He said as he watched Serena picked up the pillow and blanket before she crawled in on the other side of the bed. "Oh, and just so you know, I do not need to lower myself to jumping women. They tend to trip on their own feet and rolls to me." Darien said with a quirked brow.

"Well, that's good to hear because you can assure you that I will not roll to you." Serena said dryly before closing the lamp on her side of the bed. "And stay on your side of the bed."

"And they say marriage is bliss." He sighed dramatically as Serena suppressed a giggle.

"Not if you're married to me." She said before closing her eyes and minutes later, she succumbed to her tiredness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.  
.  
English is not my first language so if there are mistakes, I apologize.

I finally updated! So sorry for not updating so long and during the holidays. So here is my late Christmas present to all of you and a very happy new year to all of my readers!

Keep me posted on what you think by simply drop a review!


End file.
